


My Name

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Captain America Winter Soldier, Stripper AU, just a taste for now, just had to write alittle something for it, more to come soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: What if Steve finally finds Bucky after looking for him for years only to find him in a strip place....as a stripper...





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde wasn’t there because he wanted to watch the dancers, even though he could appreciate their forms, no he was here because his last trail leading to his beloved...to his secret husband...to his Bucky lead right to this place. He decided to come alone and he wasn’t disappointed when not ten minutes in he sees him.

 

In this part of the world, no one cares who you are or where your from, which is very much working in Bucky’s favor because his metal arm gleams in the spotlight everytime he spins on the pole and it’s enough to suddenly be making Steve’s mouth run dry.

 

He came here to find Bucky and find him he has, he hasn’t been spotted yet in his back table and it’s in the shadows, still he knows when he’s spotted a few minutes later, the brunette’s eyes lock with his and out of all the things he thought he would see in those grey/blue eyes, lust and longing were not them.

 

The blonde is stunned into silence watching the way his Bucky moves around that damn pole and the stage like he owns it, like the deadliest, sexiest cat. And the brunette KNOWS Steve is there and WANTS him and it’s so much for Steve, he came here thinking this was gonna end in another battle, but this….this...he could work with.

 

He raises an eyebrow in a challenge as if to say _ ‘that all you got?’ _

 

It works how he was hoping it would, the brunette’s eyes widen just enough and boy does he up his game. The crowd is going nuts for it, but they only have eyes for each other now, in their own little world. Steve can’t take his eyes off of how dam sexy Bucky is in those dam black leather pants, and when the brunette rips them off? Black leather panties. Steve nearly growls at how turned on he’s getting and Bucky knows it too shooting him a sexy smirk.

 

He’s got tattoos now Steve notices filling up different spots on his body, his eyes zero in on the one over his chest, right over his heart, it’s his name in Bucky’s beautiful handwriting.

 

_ ‘Steve Rogers.’ _

 

The blonde is so overcome with emotion he doesn’t know what to do, but he knows he’s not living this place without the brunette.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Have A Seat

Steve stays all evening, he wasn’t kidding when he told himself he wasn’t leaving without Bucky or at least talking to him, see where things stand. Turns out the brunette wants to do more than just talk to him tonight. When someone new takes the stage finally, Bucky crooks his fingers at him to follow him to the back and heads that way without a backwards glance at Steve. **  
**

Steve follows like he is on a string and before he knows it, he is in the backroom where the private dances happen. Bucky reaches out of the shadows and pushes him into the chair, the blonde goes willingly, grabbing the armrest tightly, looking up into a half shadowed Bucky watching him back. He’s so close he could touch, but he doesn’t, he doesn’t want to spook his beloved after finally being so close.

The brunette is still in those tiny black leather panties and the way they hug his perfect ass and his half hard cock is making Steve forget not to touch. He starts to reach out, but Bucky is on him in a heartbeat straddling his lap and pinning his wrist to the chair. He leans forward and just barely brushes his lips against Steve’s.

“You can touch, but only when I say. Your going to listen, but not speak, understand Stevie?”

The blondes eyes are wide finally hearing the brunette’s voice after so long and nods.

“Good, real good Stevie, just sit back and enjoy.”

Bucky proceeds to give him a soul blinding kiss that is over far to soon for Steve’s taste before he starts grinding in his lap, swaying those hips just so, the blonde swallows thickly watching him in his lap looking so sexy, so amazing, his cock’s hard enough now to pound nails into a wall under his jeans.

With the lightening the way it is, Steve can only see Bucky's beautiful eye's and the hints of stubble on his cheeks. Long hair curtaining his face.

“I knew you would find me sooner or later, only a matter of time.”

Bucky turns around in his lap, making sure to grind his ass good and hard down into Steve’s lap. It’s a struggle for the blonde to remain how he is or not make any sounds or speak.

“Spent alot of time on the run trying to find myself again, when I finally learned how to be human again, the first thing I wanted to do was come back to you, but I couldn’t not yet anyway. Had to find myself again and do something I wanted to do.”

Bucky turns back around facing him and starts swaying his hips in rocking motion as he loops his arms around around Steve’s neck.

“And this was something I wanted to do, made me feel….wanted, desired, made me feel less a freak and more human. Money was good too, so I stuck with it. I like the work, it’s freeing in a way and then finally seeing you here tonight?”

Bucky leans in to his ear, hips never stopping their movements, “All I could think was finally, finally you found me, finally I would be whole again and I was right, here are you and now….I don’t have to run anymore.”  He bites the blondes earlobe.

The brunette is proud of how silent Steve has been so far, what a good boy he was.

“How about we get out of here and go back to my place and i’ll show you how much I missed you doll?”

Steve is nodding so fast Bucky laughs softly before kissing him again.

“Then let’s go baby.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhh Steve, Bucky isn't done with you yet hehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> Anddddddddd I just had to add's Chris's lap dance gif lol


	3. My Place

 

 **  
  
**Turns out Bucky’s place was just above the strip club, but it turned out to be nicer than the blonde thought it would look, open floor plan, barely any windows, but a few, in good sight lines of course. The place was set in low light, but Steve could tell the rugs ran dark in color same as the carpet in places. He could look later, right now he was being lead by the hand to the bedroom and he wants nothing else then to be in his husbands arms again. **  
**

His arm is pulled suddenly much stronger and he’s flung on the bed before he gets a lap full of a very strong and very sexy Bucky staring down at him, smirk on his face like he just knows what’s going on in Steve’s head.

“I thought about keeping my rules in place from before, but you’ve been good so far so, you can touch me if you want or speak if you wish Stevie.”

Steve has thought of this moment so much for the last few years and in his mind he did everything from fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness to tackling him in a hug only super soldiers would be able to stand, to kissing the daylights out of him and a million other things, but here and now? He just….smiles softly before biting his bottom lip and offers himself to the brunette.

“I want you baby...I just want you.” He says softly.

Bucky leans down brushing his lips over Steve’s cheeks and his ear, “You have me doll.”

                                                   _________________________

The blonde offers himself up almost like a lamb, let’s the brunette undress him down to his boxer briefs, then Steve does the same to him, sliding his hands over his body like he’s touching him for the first time all over again. He places kisses everywhere he can over new scars and old and even over the metal arm, hand and fingers. He worships his husband like he hasn’t been able to sense the war.

He wants their first time together again to be soft and welcoming, there will (hopefully) be time later for more...rougher playing around in bed. The brunette for his part just lays back on the cool black sheets and just watches Steve with knowing grey eyes. Tugging on Steve’s hair when he kisses and sucks over Bucky’s nipples before moving lower and lower until he takes Bucky’s leaking cock down his mouth and throat as far as he can all in one go.

“Holy fuck Steve!” The brunette arches off the bed in surprised pleasure, gasping and moaning.

The blonde moans softly at the tone of voice that’s coming out of Bucky and makes sure his first orgasm is powerful enough to make the brunette scream his name.

                                                          __________________________

They find out together that there is a zero refractory time between rounds and they use this to their advantage.

“Come on baby doll fill me up with that huge cock you got….I need to feel it.” Bucky growls against his lips.

With the brunette’s say so Steve man handles him to his hands and knees and waste no time getting him ready. When he finally slides into Bucky’s tight warm hole, it’s like coming home.

“Fuck yeah Stevie….come on give it to me good sugar.” The brunette teases, throwing a smirk at him over his shoulder.

Steve gives him his darker, sexier smirk, and the one on Bucky’s face grows seeing it. The blonde starts off soft and sweet, but soon enough it gets so hard to keep up that pace, Bucky keeps meeting him thrust for thrust and it’s all Steve can do to not just plow him into the fucking mattress.

“Stevie I love you, but please fuck me like you mean it.”

The blonde gasp hearing those words again and he dam near starts sobbing, but that would surely ruin the mood at least alittle bit so he does what his husband wants.

“I love you too and...you asked for it babe.”

He plows him into the fucking mattress just like he wanted and Bucky…...is a whining, drooling mess by the end of round two.

                                            _____________________________

Round three, Bucky decides he just has to return the favor Steve just gave him and proceeds to bend him nearly in half as he fucks him like a mad man, kissing Steve until they can barely breath. The brunette fucks Steve so well he does end up sobbing in the end from it feeling so damn good.

                                            ______________________

The rounds go on until the sunrise is just barely starting to show in the sky outside the small window in the bedroom. Steve knows they look a mess, bite marks, hickies, bruises even (Steve’s ass), scratches, they really need a shower. But in the morning light Steve finally notices when his eyes could not see the night before in Bucky’s bedroom and his eyes widen.

“You have a pole in your bedroom?”

Bucky who until this point had been napping snuggled up and wrapped around Steve just smiles without opening his eyes, “How else will I get better at my job unless I practice.”

Steve swallows thickly, “Oh...that… makes sense.”

When the brunette opens his eyes and glances up at Steve, the blondes cheeks are dusted pink and Bucky smiles even more, “Oh you like it.”

The brunette swoops in and kisses him, laughing when Steve blushes more. The blonde however does say what’s on his mind which pleases Bucky greatly, he wants to show Steve the new Bucky.

“Show me?” Steve finally ask, hands finding the brunette’s ass cheeks and squeezing them gently.

“Hmmmmm.” He kisses Steve once more before sliding away off the bed naked and straddles the pole. He throws a wink at Steve, “Sure baby.”

  
  
  


 


	4. Show Me

**  
**Steve watches him twirl, ride and spin on that pole like they are one. The way he holds himself, the way he uses it how he wants it to work for him…..the blonde has never seen something so sexy, just the pure confidence in the brunette, such a far cry from how he was last time they met. Steve doesn’t even realize he’s moving until he’s in front of Bucky, backing him up against the pole wanting to devour him. **  
**

The brunette chuckles, “Oh see something you like Stevie?” His next laugh is cut off as he gasp from Steve’s hands grabbing both his ass cheeks hard.

“Oh I see something I like alright baby.” Steve growls against his lips before diving in for more.

Bucky gives as good as he’s getting, it’s the reason their clothes aren't looking too well this morning and their bodies look like they both got into a fight with a grizzly bear. The ex assassin pins the blonde to the bed with his metal hand and grinds his cock against Steve’s.

“What do you want doll face? Me to fuck you? You to fuck me? Orrrrr.” He leans down and sucks on a nipple earning himself a groan from the blonde. “Would you like me to teach you how to use that thing behind me?”

Steve pants looking at him with wide eyes now, “Really?”

Bucky sways his hips giving them both the friction they want, where they want. 

“Yes.”

“But….i’ll look so stupid.” Steve mumbles, getting distracting from Bucky’s sexy hips moving back and forth.

“No you won’t, I bet you’ll look damn sexy, you would have looked so fucking good doing it when you were smaller Steve, I promise you, you got this.” Bucky pants out, winding them up more by his movements.

The blonde moans loudly when the brunette grinds down one more time hard before slinking away with a grace Steve just….doesn’t have or rather doesn’t think he has.

“Come on baby, lessons first, if you do good i’ll eat you out until you cry.” Bucky smirks when his words cut off anything Steve had to whine about him leaving the bed and his aching cock to suffer.

Once the blonde is in front of him again Bucky takes some pity on him and gives his cock a few good tugs making the blonde putty in his hands, “Bucky….fuck…me.”

“Na that’s for later.” The brunette sasses back, winking at him yet again, the brat.

Steve would give him a glare, but he’s enjoying this way to much to really be put off by it, “So...show me what to do?”

Bucky spends the next few minutes showing him the basic’s and suggest putting his boxer briefs back on so he can twirl better. Once that’s done and Steve feels like he has a hang of it, the brunette stands back and…..watches Steve go to town on that damn pole and _holy shit._  Bucky’s eyes nearly bug out of his head as Steve takes to the pole like a fish out of water.

The way he twirls, his arms bulging when he grabs the thing, when he slides down the thing upside down, Bucky has to swallow thickly as his cock fills so fast he becomes dizzy.  _Holy fuck_  the way Steve looks at him as he wraps his legs around the thing before spreading them out as his body twirls on the pole…. _holy….fucking...shit_ …. Bucky is about to come untouched just from what he’s seeing and the smirk now on Steve’s face…..it’s everything he loves to see in the blonde, that confidence he doesn’t always show and now Bucky is the one hungry to climb his big beefcake of a husband and fuck him into next Tuesday.    

                                                   ________________________

“Fucking hell Stevie, you sure you never done that before holy fuck.” Bucky mumbles in between pressing kiss after kiss to Steve’s lips, the blonde starts to laugh but once they open their mouths to each other it’s game over, they fight to be the one on top, rolling around the sheets, limbs tangled together, tongues dancing together, hands roaming, grabbing, pinching.

They spend the day having marathon sex and pole dance for each other, somewhere in there Bucky finds time to make them food so they don’t pass out from hunger.

 

 

 

Just pretend it's Steve with Bucky lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at this, Steve is REALLY good at pole dancing, it's a shame they can't just open their own strip place that's safe and just retire to do that..............oh wait they can lol


End file.
